The Traveling Night
by OrionPax9
Summary: My take on two of DZ2's challenge mashed together. Main summary is on the inside. Hope you enjoy!


The Traveling Night: a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of their respective characters. They belong to the wonderful people that created them whether it is by train or something else (which are true with J. k. Rowling). Nor do I own either of these challenge ideas. They alone belongs to DZ2, a rather delightful author.

**Plot:** Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge Response as well as a mix with parts of DZ2's 'My Immortal Past' challenge: Those gods that have faded after they're believers forgot them have been reincarnated time and time again, only to remember some of who they were while they waited to be reborn once more. Lily Potter nee Evans was once such goddess, but having already died two unnatural deaths centuries before, she has become her true self. Harry Potter, meanwhile, is in a dilemma. His name came out of the goblet of fire and is forced to compete. Will he find help at Camp Half-Blood? Alternatively, will he be left behind once they discover whom his mother is? In addition, why does he dream of sacrifices being left on an alter and people being sacrificed to others?

**Author's note: **I know you people are probably mad about me doing another story when I have several others, but this one seems like a good challenge of my skills. Don't worry; I will still work on my other stories as well.

**Challenge Information: DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (of Heroes of Olympus) crossover: every Half-blood has one god-parent. However, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has **_**more**_** than one god for a parent/guardian.**

**DZ2's 'My Immortal Past' Challenge. After being exposed to the Dementors at the end of Prisoners of Azkaban, an ancient seal within Harry begins to unlock. Now, with darkness looming and dangers ahead, our favorite Gryffindor discovers a forgotten past.**

**Rules: **(Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge)

Light, Grey, or Dark Harry _**Grey, may become dark**_

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while the other can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc._**Olympian father, reincarnated titan goddess mother**_

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong _**duh**_

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos, or Clarisse must be allied with Harry – any others are up to the reader _**you'll see**_

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry _**will do**_

If Harry is dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders, etc. _**Goblet of Fire spitting out Harry's name**_

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry Percy _**got it**_

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers _**Who wouldn't?**_

The Horcrux is destroyed – unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _**say bye-bye Horcrux**_

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends – or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus – must be a Half-Blood _**will do**_

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him _**that would be sad if they did**_

(My Immortal Past Challenge)

Harry MUST be the reincarnation of a God/Primordial or other deity from ANY Mythological race _**look up Mesoamerican deities and you'll get an idea of what I'm doing**_

Powerful Harry: he IS a Divine Being reincarnated after all

When harry discovers his broken seal, he must have a mental/dreamscape meeting with his former self

All classes of affinity are welcome: Light, Grey, Dark, or Evil _**see above challenge for affinity**_

Soul Bond: why this happens is up to you

Sirius must be freed following PoA and has raised Harry until the moment of his seal's breaking

As part of his past life, Harry MUST have a legion of warriors/allies who've pledged eternal fealty to his true self

A second prophecy must be created fortelling the revival of Harry's true self

To begin with, Ron and Hermione must abandon Harry: why this happens is up to you

**Guidelines: **(Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge)

Powerful Harry _**do I look stupid? *blinks* don't answer that**_

Harry and Percy as enemies _**maybe**_

Immortal Harry _**yes**_

Master of Death Harry

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc.

Harry's god-parent – his _main _one – is one of the Big Three

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form _**yes**_

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods _**yes**_

A prophecy being made about Harry _**maybe**_

Slash

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and keeps it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus

Kronos – somehow – is Harry's god-parent – so a Titan-Harry could be allowed to _**not in this lifetime**_

(My Immortal Past Challenge)

Voldemort discovers Harry's line and seeks to claim power for himself

Harry becoming the new Dark Lord

Harry uses the knowledge of his past life to take charge of his present incarnation's life _**yes**_

Crossovers

Slash

Slaves

Other members of the HP world are other reincarnations of deities form the same pantheon _**yes**_

Hermione and other friends come back to Harry as allies

**Forbidden:** (Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge)

Harry remaining the naïve, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything over than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

(My Immortal Past Challenge)

Harry using his powers to aid the Order

Harry and Tom as equals

Harry forsaking the power of his past form, no matter who it is

**Other than that, it's up to you**

**Key pairing:** Harry/Silena Percy/Ginny

**Other Pairings:** Neville/Luna Luke/Thalia

Normal speech

'Thoughts'

'_God speak'_

~Parseltongue~

Prologue~

Lily watched with a small smile as James used his wand to create small bubbles for their young son, Harry, to play with. For several days, she had had a feeling that something was going to happen and that this would be the last time she saw her son for years. Lily shook her head and began to tidy up the living room, keeping an eye on the two. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw James leap to his feet, eyes wide in fear.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" James said, snatching up his wand. He knew that it was only a matter of time before that monster, Voldemort, would find him. He just didn't think that one of their friends would be the one to betray them. 'I should've known,' James thought as he saw Lily escape up the stairs with Harry in his arms. 'Professor McGonagall always did say that a person's animagus form reflected their true self.' He snorted. 'It's sad that I'll be leaving this form behind, but I've done as much as I can to help Harry. Dad be damned if I let anything bad happen to him,' James, or as he was really called, Hermes thought. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to defend himself and his family as the front door exploded inwards.

000000000

Lily was in Harry's room, quickly setting up a rune array around her son's crib as she heard the fighting downstairs. She had put several heavy pieces of furniture in front of the door, even though she knew they wouldn't keep the self-styled dark lord out for long. "Hang on, Harry," Lily said as she let drip one drop of blood onto the runes, starting the activation process. They would call on the help of the goddess Trivia to protect her son should she die.

She turned quickly when the door was blasted open, standing in front of my son. "Not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded with the mad man in front of her.

The robed figure laughed as he gave her three chances to move before striking her down with the Killing Curse. Shielding his eyes as an odd silvery light shown from her downed body, he moved to the crib and the babe in it. He lifted his wand to kill the one that was said to be able to defeat him and just as the sickly green light approached Harry, a pale gold light stopped it in its tracks. It was sent back with such force that Tom Riddle's body disintegrated, leaving behind only his cloak, wand, and the crying form of Harry Potter in his crib, a small cut on his forehead forming a lightning bolt.

000000000

(Twelve years later, Hogwarts Medical Ward)

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron as they had just watched Sirius fly off into the night on Buckbeak to freedom. Harry shook his head as Ron started asking Hermione how the two of them had been in two different places at once. On the back of his neck, a small seal in the shape of an eagle began to disintegrate, glowing softly.

**Author's note:** Whew that was a doozy of a prologue. I had to keep looking through different religions to find one I felt the most comfortable with. I partly blame the idea of which god he is the reincarnation of on the old Animal Planet show 'Lost Tapes' as well as an old show that had been on PBS kids that isn't on anymore. Sorry if this seems to suck, but I wanted to try and finish this so that I can soon start on the first full chapter. Peace out!

~Selene-daughter of the Sea


End file.
